Player Appreciation Week
Player Appreciation Week is similliar to a holiday event in that it lasts one week, and is filled with surprises and festivities. It began on August 8th, 2014. "August 8th: Player Appreciation Week! Seven days of festivities and random new stuff suggested by players! Each day we'll introduce a new feature to the game, and 3 new permanent items. You'll have to find the items yourself." August 15th, 2015 'Day One' Day 1 Features: * Knight Helmet - Sponsored by Knightmare. * Weather Machine - Warp Speed * Flatscreen TV *More gems from IAP and Tapjoy. 'Day Two' Day 2 Features: * Guestbook * Flamethrower and Fuel Pack * Flat-top *4 new skin colors for Supporters. 'Day Three' Day 3 Features: * StarBoard - Sponsored by Miwsky, Chudy, and Dawid. * Flowery Checkpoint * Brown Wallpaper */renderworld command, which generates an image of your entire world. Renderworld Info: "World rendering means we'll make a picture of your ENTIRE world and host it on our server publicly, for anybody to view. Warning: This picture will also include you and all co-owners on your World Lock. If you'd like to keep that information private, click Cancel!" 'Day Four' Day 4 Features: * Puppy Leash (200 Growtokens) * Dominatus Moderateus - Sponsored by Moderate. * Soda Jetpack *New /sdb command. Type it to send a full-screen message to every player in the game that they can't ignore! (Costs 50 Growtokens.)**Please note this is now currently removed from the game** (Disabled because of lags when people do it.) Day Five Day 5 Features: * Seagull * Diving Board + Diving Board Support * Spiritfire Mask * Growtopians now blink. Day Six Day 6 Features: * Growboard - Sponsored by Coinman, iOliver, and Legomanz. * Bubble Gum * Pacifier * /facepalm or /fp Day Seven Day 7 Features: * Crystal Cape - Sponsored by Edvoid20, Heme, and Aboge. * Deluxe Growspray * Tiger Block *Public Lava Super Mod Dance Party: Quote from news: Visit the worlds ''SUPERMODDANCEPARTY1 - SUPERMODDANCEPARTY5 ''to join our mods in an all-day dance party. All of them will be moving between all the ''SUPERDANCEPARTY ''worlds all day, so drop in when you can party! -------- ='2015'= Player Appreciation Week returned August 14th, 2015. August 14th: PLAYER APPRECIATION WEEK STARTS! Crashes, rollbacks, password phishing, bot spam, drop games, autoruns, fake giveaways... you've been through a lot. Thank you for sticking through it all continuing to make Growtopia a strange and wonderful place to share creativity and friendship. Day One Day 1 Features: *Enchanted Spatula *Red Bicycle *Disguise Glasses *'Close' option at the top of friends list. 'Day Two' Day 2 Features: * Wedding Dress * Bridal Veil * Wolf Whistle * Riding War Wolf * Dire Wolf Mask * Wolf Tamer Glove * Wolf Totem Day Three Day 3 Features: You are now able to adjust the tempo of music, using wrench on your world lock. * Robotic Lock * Dark Red Wallpaper * Dark Green Wallpaper Day Four Day 4 Features: You are now able to use the command /shrug or /idk. * Display Block Day Five Day 5 Features: You can remove comments on a guestbook/bulletin board! Also, world lock can be turned into 30 tickets! * Ruined Sign * Jester's Cap Day Six Day 6 Features: * Vending Machine * Digger's Spade Day Seven ' ' ''Day 7 Features: * Fountain * Cybernetic Eye Category:Player Appreciation Week Category:Events